The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Fuchsia plant, botanically known as Fuchsia×hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Sanihanf arl2’.
The new Fuchsia is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventors in Hyogo, Japan. The objective of the breeding program was to create new Fuchsia cultivars with a compact and bushy plant habit, numerous attractive flowers and tolerance to high temperatures.
The new Fuchsia originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventors in 2000 of a proprietary selection Fuchsia×hybrida identified as code number aip-18, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with the Fuchsia×hybrida cultivar Hidcote Beauty, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The cultivar Sanihanf arl2 was discovered and selected by the Inventors as a flowering plant within the resulting progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Hyogo, Japan.
Asexual reproduction of the new Fuchsia by terminal cuttings in Shiga, Japan, since May, 2002 has shown that the unique features of this new Fuchsia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.